


Sweater

by PhoenixDowner



Series: SoKai Ficlets [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Sora can't find his sweater, and there's a good reason why.





	Sweater

Sweater

“Kairi, have you seen my red sweater anywhere? I can’t find it.”

Sora checked the laundry basket in the closet again, just to be sure.

Nope, not there. Weird. He could’ve sworn he threw it in there last night.

He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. That was the problem with cleaning, he couldn’t find anything anymore when he did.

“Your sweater?” came Kairi’s voice from the bathroom. “Did you check in here yet?”

He scratched his head. “Pretty sure I did already, but could you check again for me?”

There was a long pause. “Well, it’s not on the floor.”

He groaned and walked to the bathroom door. “Can I come in, then?”

“Be my guest.”

“Funny you say that when this is—”

His mouth dropped open. Standing there, hair tucked neatly behind a black headband, carefully applying some makeup and wearing the missing sweater, was Kairi.

She twirled around for him. “Like my new look? I think the leggings and boots go well with it, if I do say so myself.”

Um, uh—

She grinned. “You’re blushing.”

Gulp.

“You like it when I wear your clothes, don’t you?”

Yes, yes he did.

“Good, because I do too.” She turned back to the mirror to put the finishing touches on her lipstick. “It’s like you’re giving me a hug that lasts all day long.”

Argh. That just made it worse. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and his face was as red as the sweater.

“You know, I was hoping you would let me borrow your black jacket to go with it,” she said, rubbing her lips together and returning the cap to the tube. “To complete the look. Black is more my color than red, anyway.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Where is it?”

“Um, it’s hanging up. In the closet.”

“You really went all out for me, didn’t you?” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

That just made him choke out a few more sounds that didn’t really make any sense.

She giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then waltzed off as he stared after her. “Don’t forget to put a shirt on,” she called back in a singsong voice.

He looked in the mirror again. There was a bright red lipstick mark on his cheek and on his lips now and yeah, he’d have to find a different shirt to wear, but that was fine by him.

As far as he was concerned, Kairi wore that sweater better than he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the line of KH3 merchandise and clothing put out by SuperGroupies visible at this website: https://www.super-groupies.com/feature/kh3_02_total 
> 
> Nomura drew Sora wearing a red hoodie and black jacket, and I knew I had to write something about that. I realized it was a hoodie and not a sweater after I'd already written this and posted it on tumblr, so for the sake of consistency I kept it the same, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
